ORX-005 Gaplant
The ORX-005 (ORX-05, CRX-005) Gaplant is a prototype general purpose transformable Mobile Armor, it was featured in the anime Mobile Suit Zeta Gundam. Technology & Combat Characteristics This transformable mobile weapon was developed by the Augusta and Oakland Research Institutes as a space-use mobile armor, but it also proved to be highly efficient in atmospheric flight. The Gaplant proved to be one of the fastest and most agile mobile weapons when in mobile armor mode and thanks to its thrusters equipped movable shield binder, it was able to change direction easily. However, because of the extreme G-forces which pressed on the pilot during high speed flight, the Gaplant could only be used by the physically toughest humans or by an enhanced Cyber-Newtype. Another problem was its high fuel consumption. To compensate for this, the Gaplant can be equipped with a custom booster in MA form when it needed to fly longer distances. A unique feature of the Gaplant is that it possesses two cockpit hatches. The first is the standard mobile suit hatch located in the middle of the torso, which is the hatch used in mobile suit mode. The second hatch is used only in mobile armor mode and is located in the back of the head. The reason for the second hatch is because the first hatch is inaccessible when in mobile armor mode. Armaments ;*Beam Rifle :The standard ranged armament of many mobile suits, the beam rifle fires a particle beam that can penetrate any armor not treated with specific counter-measures. The Gaplant is equipped with two beam rifles integrated into the arm-mounted movable shield binders, and they have higher output than most beam rifles of the day due to being powered directly by the machine's reactor. ;*Beam Saber :The beam saber is a small device held in the mobile suit's hands when deployed and is powered by a rechargeable energy capacitor. It emits high-energy Minovsky particles to form a blade-shaped I-field (via manipulation of electromagnetic fields), and then fills this I-field shell with superheated Minovsky particle plasma to produce an effective cutting blade. The Gaplant is equipped with a pair of beam sabers, and they can only be used in MS mode. Special Equipment & Features ;*Movable Shield Binder :Mounted on the arms, it is a composite equipment that can function as a beam rifle, shield and thruster units. As these thruster equipped binders are movable, they allow the Gaplant to change direction during flight without the need of changing the direction of its nose. The binders can function as shields as their surface are anti-beam coated. ;*Custom Booster :While the thrusters allow the Gaplant to attain incredibly high acceleration, they consume fuel at a high rate. To compensate, the Gaplant can be equipped with a custom long-range booster in MA mode, which substantially increases the amount of fuel the Gaplant can carry, thus increasing its operational flight time. When the fuel is depleted, the booster can be ejected to decrease mass. History Although it isn’t known how many Gaplants were produced only two units were seen during the Gryps War. The first was piloted on Earth by Cyber Newtype Rosamia Badam, and was deployed against the AEUG following the attack on Jaburo, when she attacked the Audhumla. ''The second was used in space some time later by Titans pilot Yazan Gable. In U.C.0203, the remains of one Gaplant washed up on the shore of a southern island, where it was found by Afranche Char, who subsequently became determined to fight against the Federation. Variants ;*ORX-003 Domingo ;*MAK-005S Gaplant Kai ;*ORX-005CS Gaplant Custom Erisia Special ;*ORX-005EX Sturm Jaeger ;*ORX-005S Gaplant S ;*ORX-005 Gaplant TR-5 ;*ORX-005 Gaplant TR-5 [Hrairoo] ;*ORX-005 Gaplant TR-5 [Fiver] ;*ORX-005 Gaplant TR-5 [Advanced Hrairoo] Gallery Orx-005-ms.jpg|Gaplant MS Mode orx-005-booster.jpg|Mobile armor mode with booster rear view Aoz-orx-005ms.jpg|ORX-005 Gaplant (MS mode)- ''Advance of Zeta: The Flag of Titans Aoz-orx-055-ma.png|ORX-005 Gaplant (MA mode) - Advance of Zeta: The Flag of Titans ORX-005-2.jpg|head view ORX-005-4.jpg|cockpit hatch open ORX-005-6.jpg|MA mode with booster orx-005-beamsaber.jpg|Beam saber Orx-005-hagane-bito.jpg|Gaplant - Hagane Bito, illustration by Naochika Morishita gaplant (4).jpg ORX-005 Gaplant (Mobile Suit Bible Vol 21).jpg|In Mobile Suit Bible Sarissa.jpg Gaplant Blue.jpg gaplant-ingrid.jpg Gunpla OldGaplant.jpg|1/144 Original ORX-005 Gaplant (1985): box art Hguc-orx-005.jpg|1/144 HGUC ORX-005 Gaplant (2003): box art 5_0058_R.jpg|1/144 "ORX-005 Gaplant (Caraba Custom)" model conversion based on 1/144 HGUC ORX-005 Gaplant (Dengeki Hobby) Notes and Trivia *The 1/144 HGUC Gunpla of Gaplant includes the custom booster unit and display base. References 454G65.png|ORX-005 Gaplant w/ booster External links *ORX-005 Gaplant on MAHQ.net ja:ギャプラン zh:Gaplant